RECUERDA (Aomine Daiki x Reader)
by Miss.Schatten
Summary: Aomine Daiki, un joven indomable y con el espíritu tan feroz como una pantera. Jamás pensó en algo tan bobo como el amor. Ella quien según su cabeza no necesita formar un vinculo para sentirse satisfecha y completa en la vida. No desde aquel día, en que fue forzada a sufrir una metamorfosis. ¿Que les deparara el destino?


¿Recuerdas aquel tiempo?

Recuerdos.

Algunos son nuestro todo. Nos llenan de esperanza y fe. Envuelven nuestra alma en con la más cálida felicidad y nos arrullan y regocijan en nuestros momentos más duros y difíciles. Cuando estamos a punto de caer, ellos están ahí. Como existen dulces también están su contra parte, esa misma que te susurra en la oscuridad todos tus errores y por los cuales estas en esta situación, te arrastran al abismo y pululan a tu alrededor para recordarte la pésima persona que eres.

Pintarse los labios de un vibrante e intenso carmín mientras el autobús la lleva a su destino especial, ella observa todos los días el mismo paisaje a través de los ventanales que es tomada por muchos como una rígida almohada, poco a poco este se va difuminándose con el andar de las llantas y del vehículo. La adulta dama odiaba salir (a no ser que se tratase para ir a su trabajo.) pero más aún detestaba crear una rutina para sus actividades a lo largo del día a día, sin embargo y pese a sus gustos y desagrados que tuviera; aquí se encontraba: dando lo mejor que se le permitía fingir.

Esbozando una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el día, de la cual todos pudieran depositar su confianza, sin embargo al mismo tiempo dentro de ella unas impolutas lágrimas le gritaban a todo pulmón. Desde aquel día exigían su libertad, la duda y el sonoro desconcierto desgarraban con gran ímpetu su interior.

Querían, no, anhelaban quebrarla.

Ser los únicos causantes de que la joven fuera poseída de pies a cabeza por un interminable temblor, ver que se desmoronara al compás que su pequeño y frágil cuerpo azotaba contra la rígida y fría superficie. Ya en el suelo y a merced de una docena de ojos curiosos e inquisidores, estos amedrentarían su ser llamándola: _mentirosa, mentirosa, vaya que mentirosa eres._ Otros tantos y lejos de su alcance la violarían con obscenas miradas.

- _No lo tendrán, si en un principio no les di el gusto, ahora mucho menos_.-Se ánimo a si misma para seguir adelante.

 ** _Do You Remember when We Fell In Love_**  
 ** _We Were Young and Innocent Then_** **_Do You Remember How It All Began_** **_It Just Seemed Like Heaven_** **_So Why Did It End?_**

Una pequeña y endeble joven de enmarañado cabello del color del mar se encontraba sumergida en su fascinante lectura, era el cuarto libo consecutivo que leía del mismo autor que tenia poco de conocer. _"¡Maravillosa!"_ era lo que respondía cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre la prosa del sujeto que leía tan ávidamente. Todos los días y a pesar por su disgusto y las arcadas que le provocaban seguir con una rutina, ella se perdía en las letras de los libros de su nuevo escritor favorito, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora del día. Si bien el lugar que eligió para refugiarse de sus compañeros y amigos no sería la primera opción de muchos lectores a ella le encantaba aquel lugar, no era tranquilo y tampoco estaba en soledad; de hecho se encontraba inundado de emocionados aplausos, acalorados gritos, chirridos de varios pares de tenis y unos constantes botes de balón. Aún así a la joven de bucles azules le encantaba pasar sus horas de lectura en ese animado lugar, nadie conocía la razón de ello.

Ni siquiera ella la sabía.

Todo marchaba con regularidad en su vida y como un hábito arraigado que enmaraña largas raíces en el interior de la mujer de pequeña contextura, está se encontraba plenamente dichosa leyendo en su "zona de lectura" como ella había rebautizado a la cancha de basquetball. Siempre se enajenaba del mundo a su alrededor, rompía la brecha que la ligaba a él y se sumergía de lleno a las palabras del escritor, sin embargo algo sucedió; unos agudos gritos de emoción hicieron acto de presencia dentro del pequeño mundo de la joven de bucles. Pensó en ignorarle como siempre lo hacía pero está vez eran más fuertes y más frecuentes.

Una pequeña curiosidad comenzó a aflorar dentro de ella, apartó su mirada de la lectura y con decisión la coloco por primera vez en seis meses sobre la cancha de basquetball.

Nada fuera de este mundo fue lo que sus grandes ojos resguardados por unas cristales cubiertos de un marco grueso y negro vieron: chicos que en su mayoría eran de contextura alta, cuerpos marcados, bañados en su propio sudor y corriendo como perros falderos detrás de un balón que rebotaba sin despreocupación alguna. Ellos eran el orgulloso y tan aclamado equipo de baloncesto de Teiko «¿ _para está mierda interrumpí sputnik?_ » se reprimió a si misma y volvió a colocar su cafesosa y filosa mirada sobre el libro, un fuerte grito dando aviso de sabrá Anubis que cosa y un fuerte dolor se presentó en la cabeza de **_Medeleine_** _, a_ la vez que el típico sonido de un balón botando. El delgado libro entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos salió volando como la lucidez de su dueña, le había pegado muy fuerte el balón.

- _¡Vaya que le diste duró!_

- _Oye Murasakibara-chii tu fuiste quien me la arrogó ... Yo tan sólo la esquivé._

Una fuerte contienda estaba apunto de nacer entre un joven de cabellos lavanda y un muy animado rubio, ambos se detuvieron cuando un pelirrojo de ojos heterocromaticos comenzó hablar.

- _¡Ryouta, Atsushi! dejen de pelear como niños y vayan a disculparse con la mujer que acaban de golpear._

- _Perooo Akashi-chiii_.-El energético rubio arrastro cada una de las letras.

El pelirrojo de nombre Akashi tenía la intención de reprender al rubio como un padre temperamental haría al descubrír que su pequeño hijo a engullido la última golosina de la alacena, pero su riña se vio interrumpida cuando una mano ajena se poso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- _Deja que me encargué_ yo.-Sin esperar respuesta de Akashi, un joven de tez morena emprendió marcha hacia la pequeña Madeleine recién despabilada.

- _Oye pequeña, ¿estas bien?_.-Pregunto el joven moreno con notoria despreocupación, a la vez que rascaba su nuca y sus ojos se posaban en la nada.

- _¿Que clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?_

Con esa única respuesta que dio Medeleine, logro atraer la mirada del joven y la curiosidad comenzaba a emanar de su piel, una pequeña joven de aspecto casual pero a la vez descuidado, con el cabello azul víctima de un tornado, vestida con una chaqueta de mezclilla y en sus dedos unas cuantas argollas, no era algo que se viera a menudo y menos si la fémina se encuentra enfrente de la cancha de baloncesto. Aún para él es un misterio saber el porque siempre que las estudiante van a visitar al equipo siempre van o demasiado maquilladas o exageradamente perfumadas, pero esta chica de cabello azul no. Y para guinda del misterio, ni siquiera veía el partido.

- _¿Quien te crees que soy para que me hables de esa manera?_

- _Un gran idiota ciego, eso es lo que eres._

Una mirada cálida, pero a la vez tan filosa como mil navajas de muelle se clavaron en la cara del joven basquetbolista. Un escalofrío se presento desde la espalda hasta la nuca de este,como respuesta a la desafiante mirada de la joven. Si se hubiese presentado una brisa, por muy leve y cálido que fuera Aomine la sentiría como la más fuerte y helada que su piel hubiese sentido jamas. No conocía a ninguna mujer capaz de poseer una mirada como esa: una que te reconforta con su calidez, pero a la vez hurga sin permiso alguno tus entrañas buscándolo todo de ti y a la vez la vacía y más oscura nada, por más que intentes no sucumbir, por más que te resistas a no doblegarte. Todo se iría al carajo ya que no habría nada que estuviera en tus manos para deshacerte de esa inapropiada e inexplicable mezclas de sensaciones que fácilmente doblegarían a un orgulloso y omnipotente emperador.

Es fácil saber por cualquiera e incluso por el más despistado que desde ese momento, desde esa fracción de segundo, desde que esa peligrosa mirada penetro su alma salvaje e indomable, algo en el inexperto moreno despertó; una dependencia que jamás hubiera sentido por nada, algo tan indispensable como el oxígeno y que lo obligaría a buscarla por cualquier rincón del mismo universo. Si existiera el infierno y el paraíso, sin duda la mirada de Medelein seria la llave de estos dos.

Por el lado de la grosera e impertinente mujer, ella sintió algo que rozaba con lo irracional. Un enorme temor comenzó a transitar por sus venas, " _apartate del chico, corre, corre y jamás vuelvas a verle"_ le gritaba su interior . Le repugnaba sentirse así: flechada por el moreno de ojos azules. Había jurado jamás volver a sentir atracción por un hombre e inclusive lo juró por las mujer, no, no la hirieron sino todo lo contrario; ella causó mucho daño a sus seres amados y no quería que la historia se volviese a repetir con el joven frente a sus ojos. Un castañeo de dientes imposible de ser frenado se presento en ella a la vez que lágrimas se iban aglomerando. Las remembranzas de su pasado comenzaron a inundar su mente: los síntomas, la hospitalización, su diagnóstico, las lágrimas de sus padres a la vez que unas miradas de decepción se dibujaban en su rostro cada que la veían, el doloroso rechazó por parte de sus "incondicionales amigos"... Los llantos que ahogaba cada noche bajo sus sábanas, todo paró cuando decidió marcharse y jamás volver a ese lugar. Marcharse e iniciar desde cero era su única oportunidad de sentirse libre, claro que en ciertos aspectos ya que "esa" libertad jamás se le regresaría, por más que luche, por más que lo añore.

De eso no hay vuelta de hoja. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

En su nueva escuela era la chica que difícilmente se acoplaba en las conversaciones de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, solo seguía la corriente e intentaba ser por lo menos una sombra de la chica alegre que solía ser.

- _¿Te encuentras bien?_

Y como si hubiera sido la señal de que la carrera de su vida comenzaba, la joven salió disparada, corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y su condición. No miro atrás, pero quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo.

- _Aomine-kun ¿acaso fuiste grosero con ella?_

Había pasado días enteros buscándola por toda la escuela, quería verla, necesitaba volver a verla. Esos ojos, su cabellera enmarañada, la manera despreocupada de vestir, el dulce olor que desprendía su piel. Todo en ella, absolutamente todo le había gustado. Estaba a punto de desistir en lo que parecía ser la búsqueda de un fantasma cuando por fin la encontró. Sentada y tan pérdida como siempre en la lectura. Corrió hacia ella como pudo, sus piernas le jugaron varias bromas haciéndole tropezar, pero a él no le importó. Deseaba volver a escuchar su suave voz, sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por esos hermosos ojos. Todos estos días no pudo sacársela de su cabeza, sus compañeros y a la vez camaradas notaban algo diferente en él, unos alejaban que quizá le faltaba dormir, de seguro estará enfermo por la comida chatarra de la otra vez. Cada uno ideaba su propias teorías, otros no le tomaban mucha importancia, el único que sabía la verdad (ya que ni siquiera Aomine sabía lo que le pasaba.) era su buen compañero y devoto amigo: **_Kuroko Tetsuya_**. Desde un principio sintió el cambio que tuvo Daiki al verla, su intuición nunca fallaba y está no sería la ocasión para que lo hiciera, después de todo era sencillo saber que por la mirada perdida de su amigo y las constantes expediciones que hacía este para encontrar a Medeleine.

Descubrió que Aomine Daiki, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado.

Cada metro que corría el joven, sentía que la ávida lectora se alejaba otros tres « _no importa lo que tarde, tengo que hablar con ell_ a» temía que de nuevo se alegará de él, temía que todo esto fuera un sueño disfrazado de pesadilla.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, con la respiración entrecortada, gotas de sudor aquí y allá, algunas decorando su frente otras tantas escurriéndose por su torneada espalda. Logró llegar a ella, la despreocupada silueta de la joven permanecía dibujada sobre la superficie, ignorando todo y todos a su alrededor y aún más a la persona detrás de ella.

-¡ _Tengo que hablar contigo!.-_ Logro decir Daiki.

Conocía la voz, ¿como podría olvidarla? Desde el accidente a tenido cientos de ahogadas fantasías con esa voz, que le exige más, y cada vez más. Que le intoxica con esos dulce y excitantes gemidos de placer, que le susurra tiernamente cerca de su oído un: " _te amo, te necesito, todo estará bien, siempre estaré contigo"_ Por desgracia su perturbada y hasta cierto punto infantil mente no sólo a pensado en eso, ojalá pudiese ser así. Ojalá pudiera permitirse ser feliz, por lo menos en una dulce e intangible fantasía. Pero su maldita cabeza y ella de manera inconsciente le gusta recordarse que perdió de por vida la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿quien aceptaría a alguien como ella? Y más aún ella no permitiría darse el lujo de encadenar a alguien de esa manera.

-¿ _De que quieres hablar? No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero volver a verte._

 ** _Do You Remember Back In The Fall_**  
 ** _We'd Be Together All Day Long_**  
 ** _Do You Remember Us Holding Hands_**  
 ** _In Each Other's Eyes We'd Stare_**  
 ** _(Tell Me)_**

 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We Fell In Love_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We First Met_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We Fell In Love_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**

-¿ _Que te apetece hacer hoy?_

- _Ver una película no estaría nada mal, pero tú invitas._

- _Madelein, eres una abusiva_.

-¿ _Los golpes que te he dado te han atrofiado la memoria? La última vez invite yo, Daiki ahora es tu turnó._

Daiki elevó a la vez ambos pómulos y con ello formó una socarrona y traviesa sonrisa, una con la que lograba que el interior de Madeleine se revolviera cada vez que ella la veía.

Una película de horror fue la seleccionada por los dos jóvenes adolescentes, entre la tensión y el suspenso que se sazonaba la atmósfera de la sala Daiki le apeteció coger unas cuantas palomitas y así quizá lograr camuflar el castañeo de sus dientes al engullirlas. Palomitas no fue lo que encontró su mano derecha sino unos dedos mucho más pequeños y delicados a comparación con los suyos, el dueño o en este caso la dueña del meñique y el anular que tocaba eran de Madeleine. Las miradas se combinaron en una sola. Él lograba ver el porque de su desenfrenada atracción hacia ella, en esos impolutos orbes castaños estaba su respuesta, su destino y su mundo. Medelein era su todo. Ella observó la inquieta alma de Aomine Daiki, a la vez que un rayo de esperanza y de fe se dibujó en él.

O quizá todo fue una sucia broma de su mente.

« _no quiero arrastrarte a mi infierno personal»_

 **Do You Remember How We Used To Talk**  
 **(Ya Know)**  
 **We'd Stay On The Phone At Night Till Dawn Do You Remember All The Things We Said Like I Love You So, I'll Never Let You Go**

 ** _-_** _jajajajaja es verdad te lo juró, así es como sucedió y todos alrededor lo escucharon._

 _-Medelein jajajajaja eres tan divertida , es una gran anécdota y además muy bien contada._

Un silencio se formó entre ambas líneas telefónicas, tenían cientos de temas más de que hablar pero el tiempo se los impedía. Ambos de habían percatado que l noche le fue tan efímera, ni siquiera sintieron los párpados pesados. Entre las divertidas anécdotas, bromas nocturnas de: hay algo debajo de tu cama olvidaron el verdadero motivo de la llamada, pero que más daba, era genial la conexión que se formaba entre ellos dos.

- _Daiki tengo que colgar, necesito ducharme y arreglarme para ir a la escuela. Te veré allá, ¿de acuerdo?_

- _De acuerdo allá te veré. Te quiero_.

Quedó en silencio. Quería decirle lo que ella sentía, hablarle lo que ha ocultado por todos estoy años, pero el temor al rechazo y a las represarías era enorme, sólo enmudeció y lo único que logró hacer fue colgar.

- _De nuevo con esa vieja chaqueta ¿no te cansas de ella?_

 _-¿Y tú no te cansas de sólo decir boberías_?

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa socarrona y sensual sonrisa que la hacia estremecerse. Era difícil esconder durante estos meses que iniciaron su amistad la reacción que le provocaba ese pequeño y hasta quizá inconsciente gesto que su amigo hacia. Era egoísta lo que pensaba pero era verdad, la quería para ella y tan solo para ella.

— _Medelein_.—Su suave voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. En la cual jamás se permitirá estar así lado

—¿ _Que sucede Daiki?_

— _Te veo en_ _ **ese**_ _lugar al finalizar las clases._

La chica asintió, y de ahí cada uno se dirigió a su correspondiente actividad escolar. Aomine a un examen y después al club de baloncesto, muy pronto su equipo y él tendrían un importante juego por lo cual deberían de prepararse para alzarse con la victoria. Medelein ya los había visto jugar y a decir verdad le parecía asombroso la manera en la que lo hacían, desde las infalibles órdenes de Akashi quien sentía algo por la chica de gafas, la imperativa y alegría personalidad de Kise, hasta los sorprendentes e inesperados pases de Kuroko. Pero su favorito y por mucho era su intangible Aomine quien demostraba una faceta extraña pero atrayente cada vez que su mano tocaba el balón.

— _Medelein-san ¿está todo bien?_

— _No podría estar mejor Kuroko. Ahora guardemos silencio o el profesor de literatura nos puede reñir._

Al finalizar cada quien sus actividades escolares partieron a ese lugar. El lugar especial de ambos. Madelein sumida en los recuerdos de aquel fantástico e inquietante día.

« _Desconozco tu pasado, pero jamas te dejare ir»_

 **** ** _Do You Remember_**  
 ** _Back In The Spring_**  
 ** _Every Morning Birds Would Sing_**  
 ** _Do You Remember_**  
 ** _Those Special Times_**  
 ** _They'll Just Go On And On_**

 ** _In The Back Of My Mind_**

Bajo un robusto y prominente árbol de cerezos formalizaron e iniciaron su amistad, claro que ambos deseaban algo mas allá de eso, pero por el momento la mutua compañía del otro era suficiente. Ahora iniciada la primavera el cerezo era otro, cubierto de bellas y perfumadas sakuras y desde sus ramas mil cánticos agudos lo decoraban. Bajo la lluvia rosada y la cálida brisa primaveral un paciente Aomine espera la llegada de su Madelein, armado únicamente con la esperanza de no ser rechazado por la temperamental chica.

- _Por fin has llegado._

- _A diferencia tuya, yo si entro a todas mis clases._

- _Dejemonos de tanto parloteo tu y yo sabemos lo que voy a decir ... Madelein ... yo te necesito, te necesito en mi vida y quiero saber aqui y ahora si tu sientes lo mismo. ¡DILO!_

 _-No puedo corresponderte ... no de la manera que tu lo quieres._

SI lo hacia, por ahora y por siempre correspondería a sus sentimientos y mas aun los llevaría tatuados en su alma temerosa. por el resto de la eternidad. Desde aquel momento, desde que sus miradas se unificaron. supo lo que quería. Estar a su lado, pero el temor a encadenarlo o a herirlo y la frustración de no saber como deshacerse de esos inquietantes y hasta placenteros sentimientos le superaban, así que jamas se permitió borrarlos.

-¿Por que? ... ¿por que mierda te mientes? se lo sientes por mi, no me reiré te lo juro.- Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer de las mejillas del moreno de ojos azules.

Una pizca de valor nació dentro de la chica de cabello azul oscuro y dejo que se extendiera por todo su cuerpo y cuando por fin fue lo suficientemente grande y fuerte la expulso en palabras.

Le habló sobre su oscuro pasado, la repugnante verdad del porque jamas se permitiría estar al lado de alguien tan especial para ella como lo era él. Esperaba el rechazo, sazonado con una mirada de asco o por lo menos la retirada del basquetbolista, pero algo que sobresalto a Medelein sucedió.

Un abrazo y la aceptación que siempre busco toco su alma.

- _No seas estúpida, jamas dejare que te separes de mi lado._

 **** ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We Fell In Love_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We First Met Girl_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We Fell In Love_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _Those Sweet Memories_**  
 ** _Will Always Be Dear To Me_**  
 ** _And Girl No Matter What Was Said_**  
 ** _I Will Never Forget What We Had_**  
 ** _Now Baby_**

 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We Fell In Love_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We First Met_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**  
 ** _When We Fell In Love_**  
 ** _Do You Remember The Time_**

 ** _Remember The Times_**  
 ** _Do You. Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You_**  
 ** _Remember The Times_**  
 ** _In The Park, On The Beach_**  
 ** _Remember The Times_**  
 ** _You And Me In Spain_**  
 ** _Remember The Times_**  
 ** _What About, What About..._**

 ** _Remember The Times_**  
 ** _Ooh... In The Park_**

Ahora todo eso parece tan difícil de recordarlo por él, pero no de alcanzar y volver a sentirlo una y otra y otra y otra, otra, otra...

Las largas conversaciones nocturnales que mantenían por teléfono y de lo que parecía ser de un momento a otro les daba el amanecer.

Las caminatas hacia ningún destino en concreto que daban por el parque que tanto amaba ella. Tomados de la mano.

La primera vez que pelearon, su reconciliación.

La fría noche en que unificaron sus almas y cuerpos, las sinceras lágrimas que Medelein derramo al agradecerle que no la rechazara por su síndrome, el cálido y reconfortante abrazo que Aomine le dio después.

Sus primeras vacaciones al extranjero, un nuevo país y un nuevo idioma. la gastronomía, todo era fascinante para los inexperto jóvenes adultos.

 ** _Remember The Times_**  
 ** _After Dark._**

Todo era tan mágico y conmovedor. Hasta que el accidente se presento. Llevándose la felicidad de ambos y las memorias de Daiki.

Amnesia anterograda: fue el diagnostico que le dio el medico a Medelein, junto con otra temible noticia. Sera incapaz de convertir la memoria de corto plazo a largo plazo. De por vida.  
Ella jamas desistio por hacerlo recordar, aunque sea una vez solo una vez.

 ** _Do You, Do You,_**

Cada vez que ella le metía las remembranzas de lo que solían ser, y lo que ella padecía. Él siempre la volvía aceptar y le decia esas palabras que en boca de otros serian absurdas pero en Daiki se convertían en su única esperanza y su soporte para continuar adelante.

 **** ** _Do You_**

 ** _Remember The Times_**

 ** _Do You,_**

 ** _Do You,_**

 ** _Do You,_**

 ** _Do You_**

 ** _Remember The Times_**

Siempre y cuando Medelein le recuerde lo que aquella vez fueron y jamas se vaya esa noche. Todo permanecerá como solía ser.

Todo.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
